


Shinmitsu Shibararenai : "Intimates Unbound"

by bittenfeld



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Abuse, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Imprisonment, Loyalty, M/M, Nudity, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenfeld/pseuds/bittenfeld
Summary: a short beginning scene - Basco has captured the Gôkaigers to rape Marvelous in front of them.  Yet he doesn’t realize just how much he has underestimated their fierce loyalty to their captain.





	Shinmitsu Shibararenai : "Intimates Unbound"

Strolling around his prisoner, Basco’s fingers drifted over Marvelous’s nude body in promising caresses.  Then leaning forward to lick an earlobe suggestively, he murmured, “I think it’s great that your friends will be able to watch your pleasure – don’t you?”

Sharply Marvelous jerked his head away from the unwelcome touch, and twisted his body as much as his bonds would allow.  “I think it’s disgusting that they have to breathe your stench,” he retorted dryly.  “I’m sorry they have be tortured by the stink of your rotting carcass.”

Basco grinned, and the fingers slipped down into the crease of Marvelous’s groin; then bypassing secret pleasures for later, grazed further down the inside of a bare thigh. “Such words, Marvy-chan, when I’m giving you this chance to share something you’ll all remember forever.”

Marvelous rolled his eyes in callous boredom.  “Then just go ahead and get it over with.”

The others chained to the wall opposite him, Luka yelled, “We’ll remember it, all right, you bastard!  We’ll remember it when we cut your ugly dick off and make you eat it!”

Basco’s pink-tinged lips smiled benignly at the girl.  “You can try any time you like, dear.”

A tiny dry smile tugged humorless and cold at the corner of Marvelous’s mouth at her outburst.  Luka meant every word.

Facing their captain’s nakedness, Ahim and Don had squeezed their eyes shut.  Joe had turned his head to stare at the far corner of the room.  Gai, expression cringing, had locked his attention on the floor at his feet.

But Luka stared right at him, eyes blazing, with no intention of turning away.  In any other situation, had she caught sight of Marvelous undressed, she would have let off with a raw humorous comment.  But now, in this travesty, only rage colored her face – a rage Marvelous had never seen in her before.  And he knew that she watched, not to observe his shame, but to share this ordeal with him, that he would not have to go through this trial alone.  And she would be a witness to register and record every single damning moment, for when the time came to enact an icy vengeance.

 

 _to be continued_...


End file.
